Constitution (Part 1)
Constitution (Part 1) was the 9th episode of Season 5 of Night Court, also the 88th overall series episode, as well; as the first part of a two-part episode story arc. Written by Rich Reinhart, the episode was directed by Jeff Melman. The episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on December 3, 1987. Synopsis Part 1 of two-part episode story arc. Harry tries to talk sense to Roz, a recently diagnosed diabetic who's convinced her life is over, and handle a desperate man holding an original draft of the Constitution hostage in the courtroom. Part 1 of 2 part episode story arc. Storyline Convinced that "her life is over" after receiving the diagnosis form her doctor as being diabetic with the need to take insulin, as Harry tris to talk sense to her, as the new limitations on her lifestyle leads Roz to decide to to quit her bailiff's job in frustration. When she accidentally takes an overdose of insulin, she wanders around the courthouse in a delirious stage, in danger of falling into a coma or dying. Meanwhile, in the courtroom, Harry had to stand between a one Nebitt Sherman (Jeremy Lawrence) the crazy hostage taker who stole the U.S. Constituion from a television studio as it was to use it for a TV special program which the President of the United States and various celebs were to appear on, and a squad of trigger-happy federal agents, led by an ecspecially overzealous Agent Moody (Michael D. Roberts) willing to shoot him in order to retrieve the pricelss, historic document. Scene excerpts ;Quotes: ---- are three actors playing U.S. Presidents, charged with soliciting a one Francine laRue, a prostitute *''Judge Stone:' Honest, Abe? *'President Lincoln:' Look, I don't have to take this. I'm a major talent in this town. *'Francine La Rue:' actor dressed as Lincoln Wanna bet? ---- *'President Teddy Roosevelt:' Christine Hey, how'd you like me to charge up your San Juan Hill? laughs *'Christine:' actor dressed as Teddy Roosevelt Look, I may have to defend you, but I don't have to put up with your sleazy remarks. *'President Roosevelt:' Ooh, a filly with spirit! Looks like you need a Rough Rider!! laughs *'Chrsitine:' Watch it. I speak softly but I carry a big knee! ---- *'Judge Stone:' In the meantime, you gentlemen are going to have to decide whether you want your cases adjudicated together or separately. *'Lincoln:' United we stand, divided we fall! *'Francine La Rue:' Tell me about it! ---- *'Dr. Townsend:' the others about Roz She could faint... she could go into a coma... she could die. *'Bull:''' Dr. Townsend Boy, I sure hope she picks fainting! ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast * Richard Gilliland as Brian Kapshaw * Isabella Hoffman as Dr. Townsend * Deanna Oliver as Tracy (as Deanna Olivier) * Darwyn Carson as Francine La Rue * Wayne Grace as President Theodore Roosevelt * Jeremy Lawrence as Nesbitt Sherman (as Jeremy D. Lawrence) * Mark Neely as Agent Ron * Michael D. Roberts as Agent Moody * Doug Hale as President Lincoln * Erik Howell as President Washington Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes